Uh Oh
by Kuroi Fuyu Tsubasa
Summary: *teaser.. R&R if like* Not again, the crazy Mina has an idea set in her head and won't leave it alone!! really, why does she think someone has a crush on Usagi? it's absurd.. it's stupid.. and it has Usa quaking in fear..


Teaser: Uh Oh  
~K. Fuyu  
Sailor moon/? Crossover  
  
~~  
  
I had just learned a couple of superstition in my Japanese class.. it was funny.. so I incorporated one superstition in this fic.. it'll be a general with romance..  
  
Careful.. its another pathetic attempt of humor.. Bear with my readers, I'm learning.   
  
Feedback welcomed... I need it like I need to breath  
  
Disclaimer: All persons/characters and anything relevant to them do not belong to me.  
  
~~  
  
Usagi was humming happily. She was with the Inner Senshi studying at the Hikawa shrine. Then, out of nowhere, she sneezed.  
  
Repeatedly, three times to be exact.  
  
Rubbing her nose, she concentrated on her manga hidden inside her algebra book.  
  
Earlier actions forgotten.   
  
Unfortunately, the fanatical Goddess of Love squealed, eliciting an excruciating ringing into everyone's, leave one, ear.  
  
"Mina!!" Hissed Rei, hands clapped tightly to her ear, the high-pitched squeal still reverberating loudly within it.   
  
Minako paid no heed.  
  
"Sugoi Usa-chan!"  
  
At hearing her name called, she glanced up absently, still absorbed in her manga, unaware of the commotion going on. "Nani?"  
  
Minako frowned, oh no she doesn't; she thought; Usa wouldn't get away that easily.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me," demanded the hyperactive blonde, schemes already forming quickly in her mind.  
  
Confused as ever, Usagi frowned, she didn't know what Mina was talking about. She glanced to the others for further explanation, it seemed she wasn't the only one.  
  
You could practically hear the tock tick as Mina impatiently stomped her foot for answers.   
  
She got none.   
  
Mina sighed, exasperated, "Usa! Why didn't you tell me that someone likes you?"  
  
"Nani!!"  
  
This time, everyone screeched.  
  
~~  
  
Outside Phobos and Deimos squawked and took flight at the unexpected, as well as ear-splitting, noise.  
  
~~  
  
Usagi winced, partly of her aching ear and partly at the rapid looks of anger formulating on everyone's expression.   
  
"Odango!!" the normally mature Rei screeched, appalled that Usagi didn't say anything AND shocked that their scatter-brained leader could keep a secret from THEM!!  
  
Usagi giggled nervously at the dangerous looks she was receiving. She backed up; hands swinging around defensively like a crazed person (AN: perhaps she was), as the group advanced menacingly towards her. She yelped, "I don't know what she's talking about!"  
  
Suspicious glares where given to Usagi, unsure whether to believe her or not. Seeing the sincerity, and rabid fear, in her eyes, they relented, all but one that is.  
  
Indignant, Mina huffed, not at all believing the other blonde. "Fine, I'll find out by myself."  
  
She was seriously mad that Usagi, of all people, would keep something like this away from her. HER! It was inconceivable, wait... she thought, what's inconceiva-what mean?  
  
"Mina," stammered a cautious Usagi, taking note of the angry blonde, fearing she would explode, "why did you just ask me that?"  
  
Again, Mina perked her nose, unwilling to dignify Usagi with an answer.  
  
Ten minutes of silence had spanned, Mina looked down at everyone noticing all eyes were on her. Realizing they wouldn't leave her alone till she told them, she sighed infuriated.   
  
Snobbishly, obviously still angry at them, Mina spoke in a matter-of-fact voice, "you sneezed three times."  
  
One blink, then two, and then everyone facevaulted.   
  
Usagis' landing being rather excruciating: having fallen nose first to the floor.  
  
"Itai..." Moaned Usagi.   
  
"Mina," started Ami, being the first to recover at Minas' usual, but outrageous, ideas. "Its just superstition. There is neither scientific corroboration nor any experimental verification that the human mechanism known as sneezing construes that someone loves and or adores you."  
  
Murmurs of hesitant agreement reached the group. Acknowleding Ami's statement, actually, they had NO idea what Ami just said; only knowing that she was negating Minas' statement.   
  
Usagi in particular agreed, fearing that that person was Umino.   
  
~~  
  
Umino Gurio, who was currently in his room reading a hefty volume, "theory of evolution, The", sneezed twice. Awed at the inexplicable move, he proceeded to type furiously away on the intricacies and marvels of sneezing.  
  
~~  
  
Mina glowered at Ami, offended that SHE was being rebuked on the subject of love, when she was the authority of it. She was the Ai no Senshi for Kami's sake that had to count for something.   
  
Well, Mina thought sinisterly, she would have to prove everyone wrong didn't she.  
  
Everyone gazed warily as they saw the glazed eyes and maniacal grin on her face. Her grin unnaturally chipper and her eyes far to excited, they all eyed each other warily, unsure whether they liked that crazed look or not. A sinking sensation rose from the pits of their stomachs, that didn't bode well, they thought, it felt like an ill omen... in fact, it was down right queasy.   
  
They were suddenly afraid.  
  
Very afraid.  
  
Usagi sat quaking in her seat, gulped, knowing how insane and absurdly irrational Mina could get. She was nervous, nervous at the fact that Mina was unwittingly boring a hole through her eyes. It was currently scaring the shit out of her; nevertheless, it was the disturbing grin that was far too wide to deem safe.   
  
It was the insane love fanatic smile.   
  
It was the smile of impending doom.   
  
She also had the distinct dread that she would be caught through it all. (AN: No shit shirlock.)  
  
Uh oh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it okay... I've just realized I can't pull off a humor story as well as I hoped to.   
  
Anyways for you all who don't know and are wondering what the superstition is...   
  
It's that if you sneezed...  
1 - someone is praising you  
2 - someone is talking/thinking bad of you  
3 - someone loves/adores you  
4 - THAT MEANS YOUR SICK!!   
  
Hehe.. I had heard of this superstition but didn't realize it varied on the numbers of times you'd sneezed. Who knew Japanese class could be so insightful ::grins::  
  
I know it was very short, that's why it's a teaser.   
  
Review please!! I take joy in reading them even if it is only a word long..  
  
Will post more soon (depending on you all) 


End file.
